hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is one of the largest kingdoms and is under the rule of Princess Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom is known to change its landscape, not keeping the same formation from one game to another. Despite this, the kingdom comprises of many similar recurring landscapes, such as plains, deserts, islands, forests, mountains, snowy areas and volcanoes. Mushroom Kingdom is a recurring place in the Mario franchise. It is portrayed differently in many of the games it appears in. In the Super Mario Bros. and the New Super Mario Bros. games, the Mushroom Kingdom is often portrayed as having eight differently-themed worlds (usually grasslands, desert, snow, etc.) that Mario has to travel through in order to rescue Peach from Bowser. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is the first game to show civilian life in the Mushroom Kingdom, something continued later in games such as the Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi series. Mario Kart 64 and later Mario Kart games reveal that Mushroom Kingdom has metropolitan areas in the forms of Toad's Turnpike, Mushroom City and other urban courses. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, the Mushroom Kingdom, most commonly referred to as "Mushroomland", is a central plot point in the show; the Mushroom Kingdom is apparently under the influence of King Koopa in the show. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool spend the bulk of the series' episodes searching for someone or something that could free it from his grasp. The Mushroom Kingdom has inspired several stages in the Super Smash Bros. series. Two of these, both called Mushroom Kingdom, are based off of the kingdom as it appeared in the original Super Mario Bros., with usable Warp Pipes and POW Blocks in Super Smash Bros., and ? Blocks and Brick Blocks in Melee. Despite its name, Mushroom Kingdom II from Melee is based off of Subcon as it appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2. All three of these stages feature 3-D versions of stage elements, such as blocks and platforms, while any characters are portrayed as flat 2-D images. Leaping Lizards describes the Mushroom Kingdom as being deep under the surface of the Earth, which is used as an explanation for how Mario and Luigi can reach the Kingdom through a series of pipes in Brooklyn.1 In Super Smash Bros. Melee's Adventure Mode, the first stage is also called Mushroom Kingdom, where players have to get past Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and a team of Yoshis to reach Princess Peach's Castle, where Peach and either Mario or Luigi are fought. Two Toads also appear, one at the Yoshi arena and one at the endpoint. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features Mushroomy Kingdom. This stage indicates that in the alternate world of Super Smash Bros., the Mushroom Kingdom was abandoned after Super Mario Bros. Familiar structures are now old, worn-down ruins and the entire stage appears as a barren desert and cave. The stage depicts replicated versions of either World 1-1 or World 1-2 when selected. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, a stage called Mushroom Kingdom U, based on the worlds from New Super Mario Bros. U, is featured. Sarasaland is the setting for Super Mario Land. The realm itself is a country ruled by Princess Daisy. It consists of four constituent countries referred to as kingdoms. It is separate from the Mushroom Kingdom, but exists within the same universe. Daisy is the only known ruler of the entirety of Sarasaland, although she has mentioned her father in games including Mario Party 3 and Fortune Street. Sunset Valley is very large compared to the neighborhoods in previous The Sims games and Lila, Maria (Ribbon) and Musa's home kingdom, having a total of 92 lots with various playable characters and about 86 in total pre-made. The main part of the town is the park, where Sims can have a picnic, go fishing, or take a stroll and maybe meet someone new; there are also cinemas, gyms, restaurants, shops, pools, and other recreational facilities. Sims can now visit all their friends' and neighbors' homes and call up their friends with the new cell phone, for a night on the town. Sunset Valley mixes modern and futuristic building ideas with nostalgic architecture and design rooted in American suburbs of the 1950s. The town is very unique on all accounts and hosts a whopping 25 playable families. Sunset Valley is full of places to explore and has a very diverse cityscape, leaving players hours of fun while exploring alone. The houses in Sunset Valley are diversely priced, but every little group of houses are generally similarly priced. For example, the homes by the public beach are generally cheap, making them homes for lower-middle class type Sims, although (if viewing the water as south), the further west you go the nicer they become, until they're more like upper-middle class type homes. Summer Hill Court contains the largest, most expensive lots. The area directly behind city hall has some of the poorest houses, and behind that zone is a middle class area. Along the east side of Sunset Valley are some very nice homes, probably for upper-middle class Sims. Bridgeport is designed to focus on late night activities, and is similar in many respects to Downtown, is Carmen's home kingdom, a previous sub-neighborhood introduced in The Sims: Hot Date and The Sims 2: Nightlife. Bridgeport consists of two islands connected with a large bridge. The urban city center is where all bars, clubs, and lounges are located, as well as penthouses. The other island is an exclusive residence, where most high-star celebrities live in their luxurious mansions. There are other celebrities who live in the urban area as well, and the downtown has a film studio for Sims who are employed as actors and actresses. The geography of Bridgeport is that the north and the east of the city is connected to mainland while the south and the west is opened to the ocean by observe the sunrise and sunset routine. Bridgeport is a special late night town, which differs from the other worlds in The Sims 3. In Bridgeport, fake taxi cabs will appear across the town to make a bustling downtown feeling. Some wildlife animals, i.e. wild horses, deer, and raccoons will also not appear in Bridgeport. Bridgeport also has different work hours than the other worlds, which mostly are around afternoon and evening. Bridgeport is a suitable place for single young adults and older to have fun and party. Most residents are also averagely richer than other families in different worlds. theory___flower_jewels_on_daisy_s_crown_sarasaland_by_daisypotential-dcfv58r.png Peach's_Castle_side_view.png|Ultimate Mushroom kingdom Planet Mushroom world.png|Planet Mushroom world with the moon Category:Places